Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a production technology field of a mobile phone protective case, and more particularly to an alloy encapsulation mobile phone protective case and a preparation method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Existing mobile phone protective cases, such as IPhone, Samsung and other mobile phone protective cases, are generally directly made of plastics or thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer combined with zinc alloy or aluminum alloy, wherein a layer of rigid lining is provided between the plastics or thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer and zinc alloy or aluminum alloy. The above mobile phone protective case has shortcomings whether in the production process or the structure as follows.
(1) Combination sets and alloy protective cases on the existing market are not a single product, but an assembly result with complex operation by two or more products. Furthermore, during the usage, if strong impact occurs or the mobile phone falls off, it is easy for the protective case to be detached from the mobile phone, so that it is unable to effectively protect the mobile phone.
(2) The mobile phone protective case prepared by the above material has low strength and is easy to be worn. After a period of use, cracks occur on the surface of the protective case. Therefore, the above mobile phone protective case has higher update rate. Furthermore, during the manufacturing process, the material has low formability.
All in all, the existing mobile phone protective cases have been unable to meet the needs of the market.